


Nagito's Desires

by PrincessPikachu2000



Series: Nagito’s Fanservice [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Tea, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPikachu2000/pseuds/PrincessPikachu2000
Summary: While the cat's away the mice will play.OrNagito has some fun while waiting for you to come back





	Nagito's Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!Sorry it took so long! I've decided to prewrite on paper before going it out to make sure that I was writing it how I wanted it. This is my first "steamy" fic so i hope you like it!

Nagito sighed in satisfaction as he sipped his tea, never once tearing his gaze away from the hard back copy of the book he was currently reading. It was a rather lazy Sunday afternoon at Hope's Peak Academy and what better way to your nerves than to indulge yourself into a new book? Sadly though, all good things must coke to an end at some point.

The young man let out another sigh,this one more dissapointed than the last, as he closed the book. You had went out of town to visit relatives so Nagito spent his entire weekend reading the book you had lent to him. He glanced at it warily before getting out of bed, stretching his arms and legs till they gave out a satifying "pop". 

" I might as well go ahead and return it before i forget." He thought, abandoning his shoes and jacket to walk barefoot down the hall.

Nagito walked the short distance to your dorm and fished out an extra copy of your key, before unlocking the door. The light switched on with a soft "click", presenting your slight mess of a room. Ever since the two of you started dating, you've been attempting to do a better job of keeping your room clean so Nagito would have less accidents of tripping over your junk. Despite your semi-best effort, you still had a bad habit of leaving clothes everywhere. 

The lucky student smiled fondly as he thought about you. Even though you'd be back tomorrow, he still missed you dearly. He stumbled ungracefully as he made the journey across your bedroom, nearly slipping and falling on one of your old sports bra, before setting the book on the shelf.

Breathless, Nagito collapsed onto that nest of blankets you dared call a bed and curled up against the sheets. He internally groaned at the thought of traveling through your sea of clothing and inhlaled slightly, taking note about how the sheets smelled rather sweet,like you. He paused for a moment, before yanking them closer. The sweet aroma was almost intoxicating to him. He missed you so much. So badly,did he wish for you to be at his side, pressing your delicate body against his for warmth.

Nagito hummed lightly at the thought of running those thin fingers of his through your luscious ___ locks. He would then place a loving kiss on the side of your head and whisper sweet nothings in your ear, causing your face to tint red. Soon those whispers would be replaced with small nips on the shell of your ear before giving it a long,teasing lick. You'd whimper and squirm against Nagito's chest, making him yearn to tease you more. He would place light, sloppy kisses on your neck,making sure to take his time as he made his way to your collarbone, sucking softly at your sweet spot. You'd moan out Nagito's name deliciously, causing him to lightly growl into your skin. His hands would zealously trail up your shirt, hands brushing against your soft frame, before reaching up to cup your-

Nagito jolted awake and sat up, frantically glancing around his surroundings before realizing that he was still in your bedroom.Alone. His muscles untensed as he sighed, placing a habd on his forehead.

" I must've fallen asleep." He thought as he ran a hand through his milky white hair.

With that in mind, he began untangling himself from your blanket nest. He froze suddenly and took one last whiff of your lingering scent. He knew full well that his behavior was repulsive, but he couldnt help it. You're everything to him. Nagito pulled away before wincing slightly at the familiar dull ache below his abdomen. He glanced down, only to find his growing erection constricted against his jeans. The lucky student let out a small gasp as he shoved his hands between his legs. Even though no one was around, his face started to burn in shame for having such sinful thoughts about you. You were pure in his eyes. His shining hope. Lowly garbage like,himself shouldn't even consider tainting you in such a way.

Nagito laid there for what seemed like an eternity,wishing for his urges to up and deflate. However, the longer he lingered in your love nest, the more sexually aroused he got. Sweat dripped down from his temples and forehead like raindrops on glass as pale cheeks were painted red from embarrassment and arousal. He gasped quietly as his hand accidently brushed against his crotch,resisting the urge to grind into it. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut. There was absolutely no way that this would be going away anytime soon. He needed to head back to his dorm so he can take care of hinself, but with his luck, someone would more than likely catch him in this state. That was a conversation he would like to avoid. As he pondered about his predicament, Nagito's eyes landed on the box of tissues on your night stand.

"..."

No. There was absolutely no way he was going to-...he shouldn't. This would be beyond taboo and not to mention that this was someone else's room, but the thought of you walking in any second and seeing him like this was somehow...excting. Nagito bit the inside of his cheek at the thought of you glaring at him with hungry eyes as you scolded him like the filth he is.

Allowing his desire to cloud his judgement, Nagito swallowed anxiously as one, wobbly hand skimmed down his figure to his clothed dick while the other traced over his toned stomach,causing his t-shirt up to ride up his torso. Timidly, he cupped his member through his black jeans, rubbing slowly to tease himself. Nagito's eyes fluttered shut as he let out a small hum before allowing his delicate fingers brush against one of his pink nipples.

He imagined you sitting on top of him, teasing him so torturously slow with the grind of your hips as punishment for touching himself. The pale boy felt a small whimper leave his throat as he firmly pressed his hand against himself. Little puffs of air left him as he squirmed desperately. He rubbed his right nipple in smooth circles before pressing down roughly. His hips thrusted up to his hand,this time releasing a breathy moan.

Feeling that he'd teased himself ebough, Nagito briskly unbuttoned his jeans, breathing a sigh of relief from the alieved pressure on his cock. His erection stood stiffly in his grey boxers,practically throbbing for attention. With deft fingers, he firmly grasped his shaft,pumping himself at a slow pace.

" Ah..mm...ngh..." He whimpered as he continued to abuse his nipples.

Nagito shuddered lightly as the fabric of his underwear brushed against his sensitve cock as the familiar, numbing sensation of pleasure prickled at his lower stomach. Begging for more, the lucky student unsheathed himself, allowing his weeping member to spring free. He continued his feverent strokes with sweaty hands, occasionally brushing a finger against his cherry pink tip.

"Oh...hah...ah.."

He bit his swollen,pink bitten lip as your scent from the sheets filled his nostrils, almost making him go delirious. Nagito could practically see you on top of him,staddling his hips and panting hotly into his ear as you you stroked him off gingerly. The fantasy alone was almost enough for the pale boy to come right then an there. Almost. He arched his back as he tugged on his nipples harshly.

"Oh! ____!"

He was close. So close. Sweat glistened off his pasty skin,drenching his t-shirt and the roots of his hair. His cheeks and the tips of his ears, elbows, and knees were permanently stained a rosy red color. His heart pounded erratically in his chest as he gasped out hot puffs of air. His silver eyes practically swirled with burning desire;something that's oh so familar but also foreign to him at the same time.

His strokes became more zealous and desperate as he reached his end. Unable to contain himself anymore, Nagito thrusted his hips up to the rhythm of his hand, adding more delicious friction. His leaking member throbbed and twitched as the mind numbing pleasure built up. He was gonna come,hard. And all over your bed too. He was disgusting. He was filthy human garbage. So filthy.

" A-ah _____! AHH!!!" Nagito threw his head back as he cried out in pleasure.

His hips twitched sporatically as he came all over his stomach and t-shirt, luckily missing your,bed. The lucky student laid there breathless as he came down from his high. He couldnt remember exactly the last time he had masturbated. It,must've been quite a while considering how much of a mess he made on himself. He chuckled weakly as he thought about it and sluggishly reached for the tissues so he could clean up. His face scrunched up in disgust as some of the stains lingered on his shirt. It wasnt noticeable but it definitely needed to be washed.

Mostly cleaned up, Nagito threw the used tissues in the trash and slipped his boxers and heans back on once more. He examined your bed to make sure he didn't leave any stains before standing up and covering his face. He had just jerked off in his girlfriend's room and liked it.What was wrong with him? You would be repulsed by him for sure if you ever found out. Not wanting to risk losing you, Nagito swore to himself that he'd keep this secret to the grave.

The (un) lucky student ventured through your cluttered floor and reached out for the door knob. The door opened before he could even touch the handle, revealing you on the other side. Nagito jumped in surprise while you let out a small scream.

"Nagito?! God you scared me! What are you doing in my room?" You asked curiously.

He rubbed the back of his head anxiously as he gave you his usual smile.

"Oh, I was just returning the book you let me borrow. It was very intriguing so i ended up finishing it rather quickly."

You smiled cutely at his mannerisms and reached out to hold his hand.

"I should've known you'd finish it so quickly. Maybe next time i should,lent you my copy of The Lord of The Rings."

Nagito laughed nervously as he tried to avoid your hand.

"Yeah.." He mumbled awkwardly.

You frowned lightly at his unusual behavior, causing you to pout.

"Hey, what's wrong? Didn't you miss me?" Your sad gaze bore into his soul, causing him to wince in guilt.

"Of course i did," he said quickly, "I'm just really gross right now so you may not,want to hug me."

You looked him up and down and rose and eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it, you are kind of sweaty. Did the air conditioner break down in your room again?"

"Yup! That's totally it. Your room was so nice and cool that i kind of lingered in there for a little bit, but it should be fixed now so I'm gonna go and take a shower, okay?"

You sighed softly, hoping to get some cuddle time with your boyfriend but that will have to wait till tomorrow. Regardless, you gave Nagito an understanding smile and pecked his cheek.

"Alright. Good night Nagito." You murmured and closed the door.

The lucky student sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Better go wash up." He muttered as he stumbled down the hall to his room.

 

Bonus:

You collapsed onto your bed, exhausted from the trip back from your parent's house. Sleep knocked at your door and it seemed very tempting to answer it but you still had to unpack. You glanced at the suitcase by your bed before rolling over.

"Meh, I'll do it tomorrow." You thought. (Spoiler: you don't,unpack it till two months later.)

You suddenly sat up as you remembered that you needed to check the new security cameras Miu made for you. You originally got them to keep Kokichi from breaking into your dorm so you wanted to make sure that the little shit hasnt stolen anything from you.

You pulled your laptop out from under the bed and clicked,on the camera file. You scrolled through the footage, not finding anything out of the ordinary until Nagito is seen entering your room.

"......"

"....."

"......"

Your face suddenly burned red as your eyes became to the screen. You shifted uncomfortably as your legs rubbed together.

"Oh my..."

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! All done. It took me about 3 to 4 days to write it and it was pretty interesting writing out the love scene between Nagito and his hand. I hope you liked it.My My next fanfic shall be taking place at the water park. Take a good guess as to how that could go wrong. ;)


End file.
